pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Никифор Феотоки
Никифор Феотоки ( ; в миру Николай, 1731—1800) — греческий и российский богослов и педагог. Помимо богословия, значительная часть его работ посвящена точным наукам (физике и математике)см. соотв. статью ЭСБЕ. Биография Родился на острове Корфу. Став известным проповедником, в 1776 году, по приглашению своего соотечественника Евгения Булгариса, архиепископа Славянского и Херсонского (епископская кафедра, находившаяся в Полтаве) прибыл в Россию. В 1779 году, после отставки Булгариса, сам стал архиепископом Славянским и Херсонским. В конце 1786 года из Полтавы Никифор был перемещен в Астрахань, на должность архиепископа Астраханского и Ставропольского. В 1792 по состоянию здоровья сошел с епископского поста, и стал настоятелем московского Данилова монастыря. Автор учебников по физике и математике, богословских трудов. Никифор активно полемизировал с раскольниками; автор таких произведений как: * «Окружное послание к старообрядцам Херсонской епархии», (или: «Окружное послание ко всем именующим себя староверами в Славянской и Херсонской епархии обитающим»Катунин Ю. А., Бельский А. В. ЭТАПЫ БОРЬБЫ ЗА СОЗДАНИЕ ЦЕРКВИ У СТАРООБРЯДЦЕВ) * «Ответы на Соловецкую челобитную раскольников», * «Ответы на вопросы Иргизских раскольников и рассуждение о св. мире» Начиная с 1780 г., Никифор взаимодействует со старообрядческими общинами с целью достижения компромисса: дозволения им совершать службу по своему обычаю, но признавая авторитет православной церкви. В последующие два десятилетия этот компромисс распространился на всю страну, будучи утвержден московским митрополитом Платоном под называнием «Единоверие». По мнению некоторых историков, именно ему (а не его преемникуЕкатеринославская епархия. (Заметим, что как раз в 1786 г. Славенская и Херсонская епархия была преобразована в Екатеринославскую и Херсонскую) архиепископу Екатеринославскому Амвросию) принадлежит первое употребление слова духоборцы.Spiritual Origins and the Beginnings of Doukhobor History. A keynote address given by Russian ethnographer and archivist Svetlana A. Inikova at the Doukhobor Centenary Conference, held at the University of Ottawa on October 22-24, 1999. Память о Никифоре Главная торговая улица города Корфу на одноименном острове названа в честь именитого земляка ( ; )Corfu Island - Places to Visit В Даниловом монастыре имя преосвященного архипастыря Никифора Феотокиса записано в поминальный братский синодик. Здесь сооружен крест в его память. ЭСБЕ о Никифоре Феотоки Никифор Феотоки (в миру Николай, 1731—1800) — ученый грек, родом из Корфу; Гервинус называет его «отцом положительных наук возрождающейся Греции», Стурдза — одним из двух «предтеч умственного и политического пробуждения Греции». Прославясь, как проповедник, в Константинополе, Н. в 1776 г, по приглашению своего соотечественника Евгения Булгариса, прибыл в Россию; сначала состоял при Евгении в Полтаве членом консистории, потом был инспектором народных училищ, епископом, настоятелем московского Данилова м-ря. Большая часть сочинений Н. написана на греческом языке и относится к физике и математике. Таковы: «Физика» (Лпц., 1766—67), «Курс чистой математики» (М., 1798—1800). Сочинения его по богословию: «Творения Исаака Сирина» (Лпц., 1770), «О насилии католиков, и кто суть униаты и схизматики» (Галле, 1775), «Толкование воскресных евангелий» (М., 1796, русский перевод 1809), «Цепь отцов — свод святоотеческих толкований на первые восемь книг Библии и на книги Царств» (Лпц., 1772—3), «Поучительные слова на четыредесятницу и речи» "Лпц., 1766) и др. Афинский ученый Саккелион, приступивший к изучению не изданных доселе сочинений Н., издал в 1890 г в Афинах: «О молитве святых за живущих на земле» и объяснение слов: «Во всю землю изыде вещание их». На русском языке, в России, H. написал: «Четыре слова о монахине» (М., 1809), «Окружное послание к старообрядцам херсонской епархии», «Ответы на соловецкую челобитную раскольников», «Ответы на вопросы иргизских раскольников и рассуждение о св. мире» (1-е изд. 18 0 0, 5-е М. 1834). Первая биография Н. на русском языке — в «Московитянине» 1845 г, новейшая, более подробная — в «Трудах Киевской духовной академии» 1864 г. Здесь исчислены все сочинения о нем на греческом и русском языках, к которым следует присоединить биографию его в соч.: «Иepapxия астраханской церкви», Платона Любарского. :Н. Б—в. * Ссылки * Никифор Феотоки, ЭСБЕ * Никифор Феотоки, biografija.ru Примечания Никифор (Феотоки) Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1731 году Категория:Умершие в 1800 году Категория:Религиозные деятели Греции Категория:Православные миссионеры Категория:Учёные Греции el:Νικηφόρος Θεοτόκης en:Nikephoros Theotokis